


Stickers and Crayons

by chaosinwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stickers, lmao what even are tags, no beta we die like men, soft, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosinwriting/pseuds/chaosinwriting
Summary: Patton is overworked so he takes a break with some childish hobbies and Virgil comes and joins him
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Stickers and Crayons

**Author's Note:**

> How the fuck do I write descriptions. But I hope you enjoy it anyway

Patton giggled as he scribbled on a blank piece of paper. He knew it was childish, and there were better things to do, but he couldn’t help himself. It had been a straining week for Thomas and even more so for Patton. He needed a minute of peace and quiet, so he found himself doing something childish as a distraction. 

He gasped as a thought crossed through his mind. He shot up and rummaged around his room, smiling as he fished out a sticker sheet with stars and planets. He marched, triumphant, back to his spot and continued his work. 

“Hey, Pat, are you in there?” A timid voice came from outside the door. “I-I checked everywhere but you weren’t there…”

“Yeah, V, I'm here!” Patton called, his tongue sticking out in concentration. 

Virgil walked over to where Patton was putting stickers on his fifth drawing. “What’re you doing, Patty?” Virgil asked, sitting beside his boyfriend and pressing a hesitant kiss against Patton’s temple. 

Patton gave Virgil a gap toothed smile, “I’m drawing! I also found stickers, so I’m using them, too!” He peeled a heart sticker from the sheet and stuck it to Virgil’s nose, giggling as he watched Virgil’s face grow an impossible shade of red. 

Virgil quietly watched Patton turn his attention back to his drawings. He noted how Patton's tongue stuck out in concentration. And how he smiled when he saw his finished result, and added a sticker on the drawings he was most proud of. Suddenly, Virgil jumped up and ran out of the room— leaving a confused Patton alone with his drawings. 

Soon, Virgil returned with his own sketchbook. Patton’s eyes lit up as he watched Virgil stalk across the room before taking a seat next to him once again.

"Wait!" Patton exclaimed as Virgil began to open his sketchbook. "It's missing something..." He peeled off a couple more stickers and stuck them on the cover on Virgil's sketchbook. "There, perfect."

Virgil laughed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Yeah," he looked down at the stickers and smiled, "yeah it is."

The couple spent the rest of the evening in comfortable silence drawing. But Virgil definitely didn't make it out of the room without stickers all over him.


End file.
